Hidden behind snow and ice
by MicaChan89
Summary: Neji und Kiba sind auf ihrer Rückreise von einer Mission in einen Schneesturm geraten und suchen unterschlupf in einer kleinen Höhle. Kiba hat einige Verletzungen davongetragen. Während Neji die Wunden versorgt kommen sich Beide näher...[NejiKiba]


Hallo alle zusammen und Willkommen zu meiner zweiten Shonen Ai/Yaoi FF. Diesmal wirklich Yaoi, naja zumindest bei der Adult Version". Ich hab so keine Ahnung ob sie euch gefallen wird. Ich hoffe doch!

Was ich zum Anfang noch sagen wollte, wegen diesem Uke-Seme Kram. Bei meiner letzten FF hat sich eine/r meiner Leser/innen (Ich denke doch es sind eher die Damen, die soetwas lesen aber naja hehehe man(n) weiß ja nie) sich doch gewundert, dass Kiba eher der dominantere war. Ich nehme hierzu jetzt mal Stellung beziehen. Also ich finde, dass Neji und Kiba beide auf ihre Art und Weise dominant sind. In manchen fällen mehr in manchen weniger. Daher denke ich, dass wenn die beiden eine Beziehung hätten es nie so wäre, dass einer immer Uke und der andere immer Seme wäre...ich denke eher, dass das je nach Stimmung und Situation wechseln würde. Das ist meine Sicht dazu. Wenn jemand eine andere hat, dann sage ich da auch nichts gegen. Immerhin hat jeder so seine eigenen Vorstellungen von einer Beziehung, nech? Ich bin also niemenden Böse, wenn er mich darauf anspricht und das kritiesiert. Als meine Leser/innen ist es euer gutes Recht und ich bin auch immer dankbar für eure Anregungen und Komentare. Es ist un nicht so, dass ich über den einen Kommentar nicht nachgedacht habe! Ich habe mir schon so meine Gedanken über dieses Pairing gemacht (und das Ergebnis habe ich euch oben bereitz hin geschrieben!). So genug gelabert ich quassel mich hier schon wider um meine Story. Danke an Diejenigen, die bis hierhin gelesen haben!

Und nun viel Spaß mit meiner neuen Story! Have fun and feel free to R & R!!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hidden behind snow and ice...

A-und S-Rang Missionen sind anstrengend und nervenaufreibend. Sie werden zwar gut bezahlt, führen einen aber oft in Gegenden, die man unter normalen Umständen für kein Geld der Welt betreten würde. Neji Hyuga und Kiba Inuzuka hatten eine Mission der A-Stufe abbekommen. "Oder eventuell S-Klasse. Je nachdem wie es so kommt", hatte Tsunade ihnen fröhlich ins Gesicht geflötet, als sie ihnen die Schriftrolle mit den Informationen in die Hand drückte und sich mit einer Flasche Sake in ihren Büro verkrümelte.

Sie sollten einen entflohenen Schwerverbrecher aus Kirigakure ausfindig machen und erledigen. Die zwei Shinobi waren dem Mann bis in die hohen Gebirgsketten von Mizo no kuni

gefolgt. Dort hatten sie ihn schließlich in die Enge getrieben und zur Strecke gebracht. Nun waren beide mitsamt Akamaru auf dem Rückweg nach Konoha. "Ich dreh Tsunade ihren Hals um, wenn wir wieder daheim sind", sagte Kiba zu Neji "oder noch besser. Bevor ich ihr den Hals umdrehe leere ich alle ihre Sake-Flaschen vor ihren Augen aus. Ja ich werde sie quäääääälen". Kiba musste die Worte eher schreien als sagen, denn er musste gegen den Schneesturm anbrüllen, der ihnen nun schon seit einiger Zeit um die Ohren fegte. Es erschwerte ihre Heimreise um Einiges. Beide waren erschöpft und hatten zahlreiche Kampfwunden davongetragen. Keine, von ihnen schien lebensgefärlich aber es war nicht gerade angenehm, mit lauter kleinen Schnittwunden, die sich immer wieder aufschürften, durch die Eiseskälte der Kirigebirge zu wandern. "Sie konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass sich der Typ ins Gebirge verkriecht", schrie Neji zurück. "Is' mir total egal, ob sie das ahnte oder roch, es ist mir total egal! ich brauche einfach nur einen Schuldigen für die beschissene Situation in der wir stecken!" brüllte Kiba aufgebracht zurück und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen hin und her. "Beruhig dich. Es nützt dir rein gar nichts, wenn du hier jetzt rumbrüllst und rumhüpfst wie von 'ner Tarantel gestochen!" ermahnte ihn Neji. "Waff, waff " Neji sah zur Seite. Akamaru trottete immer mal wieder zwischen ihm und seinen Herrchen herum. Ihm ging es noch am besten von den Dreien. Er hatte ein Fell das ihn warm hielt und Kiba hatte seinem Liebling außerdem noch eine Decke umgebunden. Er sah damit aus wie ein kleines zotteliges Pony. "Stimmst du mir zu?" fragte Neji ihren vierbeinigen Begleiter. Akamaru schaute ihn nur an und schnupperte en seiner Hand. "Ja das tut er" kommentierte Kiba trocken. Neji klopfte Akamaru auf den Rücken und tätschelte ihn ein wenig. "Guter Hund ", säuselte Neji. "Ihr versteht euch was?" "Jaa wie man sieht" "Waff" "freut mich für euch". Neji gluckste ein wenig. Eine für ihn eher ungewöhnliche Geste. "Lass uns weitergehen bevor wir hier erfrieren und den nächsten Frühling von unten bestaunen können", sagte Neji der mittlerweile neben ihm stand und nicht mehr brüllen zu brauchte. "Neji...ich glaube nicht, dass es hier jemals Frühling wird. Sieh dich doch mal um, nur Eis und Schnee hier, wir frieren uns hier zu Tode und daran ist nur Tsunade schuld!". Neji rollte mit den Augen. "Jetzt halt mal die Luft an und lass uns endlich weitergehen", Neji ging voran und Kiba folgte murrend und knurrend.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Sie gingen nun schon mehrere Stunden ohne den Anschein, dass sie das Gebirge allzuweit hinter sich lassen würden geschweige denn, dass der Schneesturm nachlassen würde.

Es wurde dunkel und mit der Dunkelheit kam auch zunehmend die Kälte. Kiba konnte nicht mehr, er war am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt. Er sah zu Neji, der ein Stück vor ihm ging. Auch er atmete bereits schwer und ging schon deutlich langsamer als noch vor ein paar Stunden.

"Hey Neji?" "Ja was ist?",fragte dieser. "Wollen wir uns nicht endlich einen Unterschlupf suchen? es ist schon verdammt kalt und wenn wir die Nacht im Freien verbringen ist das unser sicherer Tod". Neji drehte sich zu Kiba um. Dieser fügte dann noch ein wenig leiser hinzu. " Ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass das hier dein perfektes Klima ist Mr. Eisschrank!" Neji hob eine Augenbraue. "Mr.Eisschrank?", kam es ungläubig zurück. "Ja weißt du es noch nicht? Das ist dein Spitzname im Dorf". Schweigen. Nur das Pfeifen des unbarmherzigen Schneesturmes war zu hören. " Aha" kam es dann von Neji zurück. °Wie mehr nicht?°, dachte Kiba °kein rumgetobe, schlechte Laune, die er jetzt an mir auslässt, keine hervortretenden Blutadern, die nur ansatzweise seine Wut erraten lassen?°. Kiba stutzte. °Naja vielleicht hat die Kälte selbst ihn schon so runtergekühlt, dass er sich nicht mal mehr richtig aufregen kann°. Ein belustigender Gedanke wie er fand.

" Hier ist ein Höhle" rief Neji Kiba zu. Kiba hatte nicht bemerkt wie er stehen- geblieben und Neji vorangegangen war. Akamaru zerrte an seinem Ärmel. Kiba ging zu Neji und begutachtete seinen Fund. "Na Fünf Sterne sehen aber anders aus", stellte er fest. Die Höhle war nicht sehr groß aber sie reichte locker um zwei Personen und einen Hund unterzubringen. "Dann such dir was eigenes", kam es von Neji zurück der sich anschickte reizugehen. Kiba wollte gerade was erwidern, da wurde er von Akamaru in die Höhle gezogen. Sie ging nicht wirklich weit in den Berg hinein aber weit genug, um das Trio vor dem Schneesturm zu retten.

Neji legte seinen Rucksack ab und nahm die Kapuze ab, welche sein Gesicht die ganze Zeit vor dem Schnee schützen sollte. Sein schwarzes, seidenglattes Haar fiel in einem Schwung nach unten und bedeckte seinen Rücken. Die Kapuze gab sein blasses Gesicht mit den strahlend weißen Augen frei.

°Diese Augen haben schon etwas außergewöhnliches an sich°, dachte sich Kiba ° irgendwie ... wie der Schnee draußen°. Kiba starrte wie gebannt auf die seidig glatten Haare. Neji bemerkte seinen Blick. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er. Kiba schreckte aus seiner Trance auf. Er hatte es überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass er Neji angestarrt hatte. Er errötete, wendete sich ab und zog selber seine Kapuze runter. Hervor kam ein rötlich angehauchter Haarschopf. Kiba war stolz auf seine leicht rot gefärbten Haare. Er hatte es heimlich machen lassen. Seine Mutter hatte getobt, geschrien und gewütet. Genützt hatte es ihr wenig, da Kiba es gar nicht erst in den Sinn kam seine Haare wieder braun färben zu lassen.

Neji sah zu ihm herüber. Als sie die Mission begonnen hatten war er zuerst erschrocken über den roten Haarschopf. Jetzt allerdings fand er die roten Haare...naja wie sollte er es sagen... interessant. Er fand, dass sie Kibas hitzigen Charakter besser wiederspiegelten.

"Wir sollten versuchen ein Feuer zu entfachen", sagte Kiba "dann können wir auch etwas Warmes essen". Neji nickte nur. Kiba schickte Akamaru los um etwas Holz zu suchen. Wenn es dort Draußen welches gab, dann würde Akamaru es finden. Sie selber sahen sich in der Höhle nach Holz um. Die beiden fanden im hinteren Teil der Höhle einige Zweige und Wurzeln. Kiba und Neji wunderten sich. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet etwas zu finden. Hier wuchs nichts. Keine Sträucher und auch keine kleinen Bäume, die Holz spenden könnten. Wahrscheinlich haben schon einmal Leute in dieser Höhle gehaust. Zu ihrem Glück haben sie anscheinend nicht das ganze Holz verbraucht. Neji nahm welches und ging weiter nach vorne. "Wollen wir nicht lieber im hinteren Teil der Höhle schlafen", fragte Kiba "hier hinten weht einem der Wind nicht so um die Ohren". "Das ist schon richtig aber, wenn wir hinten ein Feuer entfachen, kann der Rauch nicht richtig abziehen und wir ersticken, bevor wir erfrieren", kommetierte Neji trocken. Kiba sah ihn an und es sah aus, als wenn er gerade dabei war zu begreifen was genau Neji da eigentlich gesagt hatte. Zumindest sah sein Gesicht sehr angestrengt aus. Ein paar Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, die eine Augenbraue war leicht angehoben, der Mund zusammengepresst. Kurz: Ein angestrengter, ungläubiger Blick, den nur Kiba beherrschte. "Hat die Kälte dir die Hirnzellen einfrieren lassen?", fragte Neji. "nein eigentlich nicht...wieso fragts du", antwortete Kiba. "Du hast ausgesehen wie jemand der schwer am Nachdenken war" "Echt?! und sah ich glaubwürdig aus?", gluckste Kiba. Neji verdrehte seine schneeweißen Augen. "Umwerfend, kannst nach Hollywood gehen und da Karriere machen". Kiba stand da und starrte ihn an. "Verarschen kann ich mich alleine!" "Schön mach es doch, dann spar ich mir wenigstens die Arbeit!". Kiba machte den Mund auf und wollte gerade etwas erwidern als Akamaru in die Höhle kam und sich kräftig schüttelte. Er warf den ganzen Schnee, der zuvor noch seine Decke und sein Fell bedeckt hatte umher und verteilte ihn im gesamten vorderen Teil der Höhle. Neji wischte sich den Schnee aus dem Kragen und legte das Holz ab. "Akamaru du bist wieder da!", freute sich Kiba. Ihm war ein wenig mulmig gewesen, dass er Akamaru ganz alleine losgeschickt hatte um Holz zu suchen. Nachher hätte er nicht mehr zurückgefunden. Immerhin verwischte der Schnee die Spuren in kürzester Zeit. Akamaru kläffte fröhlich und zeigte seinem Herrchen die Zweige, die er mitgebracht hatte. Kiba tätschelte seinen Hund und lobte ihn ausgiebig.

Neji saß schon auf dem Boden und versuchte ein Feuer zu entzünden. Da das Holz aber entweder feucht oder durch den Schnee ganz nass war, erwies es sich als schwierig. Am Ende war er so genervt, dass er einfach ein Kanton no Jutsu benutzte um ein Feuer zu entfachen. Entnervt lehnte er sich an eine Wand und betrachtete das, nun fröhlich vor sich hinprasselnde, Feuer. Kiba hatte das Schauspiel beobachtet. Er war schon so weit gewesen, einfach loszukichern aber er musste es noch den ganzen Rückweg lang mit Neji aushalten und ein schlechtgelaunter Hyuga war nicht einfach zu handhaben. Kiba holte einen kleinen Topf raus und sammelte draußen etwas Schnee ein. Dann setzte er ihn vorsichtig in die Flammen. Während der Schnee schmolz suchte er in seiem Rucksack nach Zutaten für eine essbare Suppe. Am Ende wurde es eine einfache Miso Suppe mit ein bisschen übriggebliebenen Gemüse und ein paar Scheiben Brot die Neji noch rausgekramt hatte. Sie aßen schweigend, da Kiba wegen vorhin immer noch leicht angepisst war und keine Anstalten machte ein Gespräch anzufangen.

Neji genoss die Stille. Es kam nich allzuoft vor, dass Kiba seine Klappe hielt und so nutzte er es aus. Neji wollte nach dem Essen noch ein wenig Meditieren. Als er fertig war, wusch er seine Schale kurz im Schmelzwasser, was Kiba noch aufgesetzt hatte aus und verstaute sie wieder in seinem Rucksack. Er warf sich seinen Umhang über und setzte sich, im hinteren Teil der Höhle im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und schloss die Augen.

Kiba hatte Neji knurrend hinterhergestarrte, wie er sich da einfach ganz gelassen hingesetzt hatte. Er schnaubte. °Typisch hätt' mich auch gewundert, wenn er mal etwas anderes machen würde°, er schnaubte nochmal verächtlich und begann in seinem Rucksack nach Verbandszeug zu suchen.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Neji kam nicht groß zum Meditieren. Schon einige Zeit, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, hörte er aus dem vorderen Teil der Höhle immer mal wieder ein Seufzen, Schnauben oder auch ein scharfes Lufteinziehen. Neji brauchte seine Byakugan nicht, um zu wissen was Kiba da machte. Kiba war wieder mal dabei einige seiner unzähligen Schürf-, Kratz-, Shuriken- und Kunaiwunden zu verbinden.

Kiba hasste diese Prozedur, zumal er wusste, dass die Verbände bei ihm nie wirklich hielten. Sie würden sich bereits nach kürzester Zeit wieder lockern und er konnte wieder von vorne anfangen. Er schnaubte wütend. Kiba hatte keine Lust mehr, aber die Wunden mussten dringend gesäubert werden. Er war gerade dabei die Wunden mit heißen Wasser auszuwaschen als ihm ein weiteres schnauben entfuhr. °Ohhhhhh das brennt sooo, VERDAMMT!!!°. Kiba biss vor Schmerz in ein Stück Stoff um ein Schreien zu unterdrücken. Er kniff dabei die Augen zusammen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, saß Neji vor ihm. "Du kannst auch gar nichts alleine machen was?", fragte Neji. Kiba sah ihn. immer noch mit dem Stoff im Mund erschrocken an. Er hatte ihn gar nicht kommen hören. "Zeig mal her, deinen Arm", bat Neji ihn und nahm Kibas rechten Arm in seine Hand. Kiba erschrak und das Stoffbündel fiel ihm aus dem Mund. Nejis Hand war warm. Kiba hatte immer damit gerechnet, dass sie kühler sein müsste, als die Hand normaler Menschen. Immerhin war Nejis Spitznahme "Mr.Eisschrank".

Neji begutachtete die Wunden genau. Er drehte den Arm mal nach links und mal nach rechts, aktivierte sein Byakugan und bertachtete die Wunden an seinen Arm. Schließlich deaktivierte er sein Kekkei Genkai wieder und sah Kiba ins Gesicht. "Keine der Wunden ist sehr tief und innere Verletzungen hast du auch keine", erläuterte Neji in einem Arzthelfer Ton. Kiba wurde rot °Er hat mich doch tatsächlich "durchleutet"°. Ihm war das nicht so ganz geheuer, nichtmal bei Hinata. Er hatte sich zwar an die Tatsache, dass seine Freunde alles und jeden durchleuchten konnten, wie die Röntgenstrahlen den menschlichen Körper, gewöhnt aber ganz vertrauensseelig fand er das nicht.

"Ich werde deinen Arm verbinden", sagte Neji auf einmal. " Was? wieso?" , fragte Kiba. "bei mir geht das schneller und ordentlicher. Außerdem habe ich keine Lust mir dein weiteres Gejammer anzuhören", sagte Neji trocken. °Aha schön, es interessiert dich also einen Dreck ob es mir schlecht geht. Hauptsache ich mache keine störenden Geräusche mehr. Schönen dank auch, dass ich dir so wichtig bin. Immerhin bin ich dein Partner!°. Neji ignorierte Kibas Gegrummel und holte aus seine Rucksack eine Dose hervor, in der sich eine angenehm duftende Salbe befand . Kiba zog seinen Arm aus den Ärmel und hob ihn unter seinen Pullover hervor. Er hielt ihn Neji hin. Der ältere Junge nahm behutsam Kibas Arm und begann die Salbe langsam, in die ausgewaschenen Wunden, einzumassieren. Kiba verzog kurz die Augen. "Die Salbe wirkt desinfizierend", antwortete Neji, der Kibas Reaktion bemerkt hatte "Es schmerzt zum Anfang immer ein wenig, nachher wird es aber angenehmer". Kiba nickte nur.

Neji konzentriete sich wieder auf den Arm. "Wieso massierst du sie eigentlich so intensiev ein?", fragte Kiba. Neji sah ihm kurz in die Augen.

"Sie muss sehr gut einwirken, damit sie ihre ganze Heilkraft entfalten kann", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige. "und befor du fragst: ich habe die Salbe von Hinata bekommen". Kiba, der seinen Mund geöffnet hatte schloss ihn wieder und nickte nur. °Schön ich wollt ja was anderes fragen aber bitte, dann eben nicht°. Neji beendete seine Massage. "Hast du noch irgendwo Wunden", fragte er im höflichen Ton. "Hmpf! Natürlich oder glaubst du ich sag allen bescheid, dass sie doch bitte nur meinen rechten Arm angreifen sollen?", entgenete Kiba gereitzt. Neji sah ihn kurz und giftig an. "Soll ich wieder gehen? willst du's alleine machen? ",Neji war schon dabei sich zu erheben als Kiba ihm am Arm festhielt. "Ich wollt nicht schreien...entschuldige", Kiba setzte seinen Hundblick auf. "Bitte mach weiter, bei mir würde das sonst nicht lange halten und ich habe keine lust das ganze Morgen zu wiederholen". Neji schüttelte seinen Kopf und setzte sich wieder hin. "Wo hast du denn noch Verletzungen?" "eigentlich am ganzen Oberkörper, inklusive meinem linken Arm". Neji stöhnte °Wie kan man nur?°, fragte er sich "na dann zieh dich mal aus", sagte Neji beiläufig, während er nach weiteren Verbandszeug suchte.

°Bitte? Was?° dachte Kiba nur. "Sprech ich Spanisch? zieh dich aus oder soll ich die Wunden durch den Pulli auswaschen?". Kiba fummelte an seinem Saum rum. Neji verdrehte die Augen. "Keine Bange ich guck dir schon nichts weg! und jetzt runter damit". Neji griff blitzschnell nach Kibas Pulli und zog ihn über Kibas Kopf. Jetzt hing das Stück Stoff nur noch an Kibas linkem Arm und sein gesamter Oberkörper war entblösst. "SPINNST DU!? SOLL ICH MIR HIER DEN TOD HOLEN?!". Akamaru, der sich schon zum Schlafen hingelegt hatte, war wach geworden und sah interresiert zu den Beiden hinüber. Neji wischte sich die Spucke von der Wange. "Es ist nicht nötig mich anzuspucken und taub bin ich auch noch nicht", stellte er trocken fest. Kiba war stinkwütend. "Dreh dich um, dann kann ich die Wunden auf deinen Rücken säubern". Kiba tat wie ihm gehießen und drehte sich um. Neji begann Kiba den Rücken, mit dem warmen Wasser, abzuwaschen. Der Rotschopf verzog mehr als einmal sein Gesicht. Nachdem Neji mit dem Rücken fertig war wusch er auch noch Kibas Linken Arm. Er füllte den Topf erneut mit Schnee und setzte ihn wieder auf die Feuerstelle. "Willst du mich kochen?", fragte Kiba ungläubig. "reicht nicht einmal? das brennt höllisch". "Dich will ich nicht kochen aber meinen Tee". "Du schleppst Tee mit dir rum?", fragte Kiba ungläubig. "Fragt mich derjenige, der seine halbe Küche und den dazugehörigen Kühlschrank mit sich rumträgt". Kiba grinste. "Na können wir ja nacher noch einen Tee trinken bevor wir uns hinlegen". Neji nickte zustimmend. "Und nun zeig mir deinen Rücken", forderte Neji Kiba auf. Kiba drehte sich mit den Rücken zu Neji hin. Der Schwarzhaarige holte wieder seine Salbe hervor und began Kiba's Rücken und den anderen Arm einzureiben.

Kiba schloss seine Augen. Der Geruch der Salbe entspannte ihn und Nejis Massage schickte ihn in den Siebten Himmel. "Dein Rücken ist komplett verspannt", stellte Neji fest. "Wundert dich das wirklich? Wir schlafen seit Wochen auf kahlen Boden". Neji grinste in sich hinein.°Kiba ist schon ein Unikat° überlegte er °so ganz anders als die restlichen Typen aus dem Dorf. Wild und doch irgendwie Charmant°. Neji fing an Kibas Rücken gegen die Verspannungen zu massieren. Kiba wurde stutzig. °Was macht er da?° "Ähh Neji was machst du jetzt? Bis du nicht schon fertig mit einreiben?". "Soll ich dich nicht weiter massieren? ich dachte, dass täte deiner Verspannung ganz gut". Kiba gluckste und verzog sich wieder in seine Gedankenwelt. °Sicher, schlimmer kanns ja nicht mehr werden, tut ja schon genug weh, ausserdem...°, Kiba verdrehte sein Gesicht so, dass er Nejis Gesicht von der Seite betrachte konnte °Wann hat man schon mal so einen hübschen Masseur°.

Neji hatte Kibas Blick bemerkt. "Oder willst du Zuhause lieber zu Tsunade gehen?". Stille... . "Bevor DAS passiert muss ich mich schon nicht mehr bewegen können". Neji fing an zu lachen. "Wohl war". Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich aufrecht hin um Kibas Schultern zu Massieren. Kiba stöhnte auf. Es schmerzte ein wenig aber nicht so sehr wie vorhin das Abwaschen. Nach einiger Zeit war es sogar sehr angenehm. Kiba genoss es sichtlich. Er warf entspannt den Kopf nach hinten. Neji wunderte sich. °Hätt nicht gedacht, dass es ihn so entspannt°, Neji freute die Tatsache und er massierte weiter. Er saß mittlerweile auf den Knien, damit er mehr Druck auf die Schultern ausüben konnte. Kiba öffnete seine Augen. Er sah in ein weißes Augenpaar. Die beiden sahen sich schweigend an. Weiße Eiskristalle blickten tief in dunkelbraune ja fast schon schwarze Seen.

Es herrschte eine angespannte, prickelnde Stimmung. Das Warten darauf was passieren würde und wer sich als erstes aus der Starre, in die Beide gefallen waren, lösen würde. Nur das Atemgeräusch der Zwei war zu hören. Es war als wenn man die Erotik, die in der Luft lag greifen könnte.

Dann ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, bewegte Kiba seinen Kopf nach oben. Neji spürte wie Kibas Lippen die Seinigen berührten. Zuerst Verblüffung, dann das langsame bewegen. Zuerst schüchtern dann fordernder. Kiba drehte sich zu Neji um, ohne den Kuss groß zu unterbrechen. Beide waren nun auf gleicher höhe und vertieft in ihren Kuss.

Kiba hatte seine rechte Hand in Nejis Nacken gelegt und drückte ihn näher an sich ran. Seine linke ruhte auf Nejis Rücken. Kiba konnte nicht fassen was er hier tat. Es war so falsch und doch gleichzeitig so richtig. Die Spannung, die zwischen den beiden Jungs geherrscht hatte, löste sich mit einen Schlag. Neji wusste nicht wie ihm geschah aber er empfand es als angenehm und ließ sich von Kiba führen. Die Zeit schien, zumindest für einen Moment lang, still zu stehen.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Doch auch der heißeste Kuss hatte einmal ein Ende. Spätestens dann, wenn beide Partner einen gewissen Luftmagel aufweisen. Kiba löste sich von Neji und sah ihn ins Gesicht. Er sah eine Mischung aus Freude, Verwirrung , Lust und Angst. Er wollte gerade zum zweiten Kuss ansetzten als Neji ihn wegstieß. "Was...was soll das denn jetzt", fragte Kiba. Neji sah ihn nur entsetzt an und befreite sich aus Kibas Griff und wich zurück. Er verstand noch immer nicht ganz, was vorgefallen war. Kiba hatte ihn geküsst. Kiba...EIN JUNGE! und er hatte es zugelassen. Es hatte ihn nichtmal groß gestört, dass Kiba ein Junge war im Gegenteil, es war sogar sehr angenehm gewesen.

Kiba merkte wie Neji innerlich mit sich rang. Er rutschte auf Knien zu ihn rüber und berührte ihn am Arm. Neji sah auf. Sie sahen sich nun schon zum zweiten Mal in die Augen. °Was nun°, dachte Neji °Was soll ich tun?°. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste Neji Hyugan nicht was er tun sollte. Er war auf diesem Gebiet komplett unbewandert. "Alles ok soweit?", fragte ihn Kiba. Neji antwortete nicht. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste einfach nicht, was er Kiba sagen sollte. Kiba hingegen nahm das Schweigen fälschlicherweise als ein "Ja" auf und lehnte sich nach vorne. Neji hohlte aus und klatschte Kiba eine. Kiba verblüfft über Nejis Verhalten, berührte vorsichtig seine schmerzende Wange und sah Neji geschockt an. "Was zum Henker sollte das ?" , fragte Kiba gereitzt. Neji sah ihn nicht an. Nach einer Weile stand er auf. " Entschuldige aber lass mich jetzt bitte alleine", sagte Neji nur, ohne ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Neji schritt in den hinteren Teil der Höhle und setzte sich in eine kleine Nische. Er überkreuzte die Beine und lehnte sich gegen die kalte Wand. °Ich hab einen Jungen geküsst°, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Neji hätte gedacht, dass er sich jetzt schlecht fühlen oder sich zumindest, wie erwartet ekeln müsste, aber das tat er nicht. Der Hyuga-Sprössling lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würde ihn ein bisschen Meditieren jetzt helfen, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Kiba saß immer noch am selben Fleck wie eben. Er hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt. Er verstand nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte. War der Moment nicht der Richtige gewesen? War er zu stürmisch gewesen?. °Ohhh mann°, Kiba raufte sich die Haare. Er konnte sich keinen Reim, auf Nejis ungewöhnliches Verhalten, machen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss, sich erstmal einen Tee zu kochen. °Ich lasse Neji am Besten erst einmal in Ruhe. Vielleicht kommt er dann, ja von selber auf mich zu°, Kiba stand auf und suchte in Nejis Rucksack nach dem Tee. Er nahm den Topf mit dem Kochenden Wasser von der Feuerstelle und goss sich dann einen Tee ein. Ab und an verdrehte er mal seinen Kopf, ob ein einen Blick auf Neji erhaschen konnte, blieb aber erfolglos. Kiba saß noch eine ganze Weile vorm Feuer. Er blickte in die, vor sich hin-tanzenden Flammen. Langsam schlich sich die Kälte in seine Glieder. °Kein Wunder ich hocke hier ja immer noch oben ohne°. Kiba seufzte, wenn er nicht erfrieren wollte, musste er sich seinen Pulli überziehen. Allerdings musste sein Rücken und sein linker Arm zuerst verbunden werden. °Wenn ich das jetzt alleine probiere, dann kann ich das morgen nochmal machen° Kiba sah zu der Ecke, in der Neji sich verkrochen hatte. °Geht wohl nich anders°, dachte er sich und stand auf.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Neji saß immer noch in seiner Nische und war am Meditieren. Kiba lugte erst vorichtig mit dem Kopf um die Ecke. ° Hätt ich mir auch denken können. Lässt sich durch nichts beeinflussen. Neben ihn könnt auch ne Bombe hochgegen und es würde ihn nicht vom Meditieren abhalten°, Kiba war enttäuscht. Scherte Neji der Vorfall zwischen ihnen denn so wenig? " Hey Neji ", der Angesprochene antwortete nicht. "Ähhh könntest du mir vielleicht nochmal kurz helfen?", fragte Kiba. Er wusste genau, dass Neji ihn hören konnte. Neji öffnete seine Augen und sah ihn an. Kiba konnte seinen Blick nicht richtig deuten. Meistens hatte Neji eine Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit aufgesetzt. Jetzt mischte sich aber noch etwas anderes in seinen Gesichtsausdruck, nur konnte Kiba leider nicht sagen was es war. "Magst du mir vielleicht die Verbände anlegen? Du weißt doch ich bin schusselig", scherzte Kiba nervös. Er fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl. Neji winkte ihn zu sich hinunter. Er griff nach den Verbänden und fing an Kibas Arm zu verbinden. Als er fertig war widmete er sich den Rücken. "Willst du mich jetzt den Rest der Rückreise anschweigen?", fragte Kiba. Neji antwortete nicht. "Schön wie du willst, tun wir einfach so als wärs nie passiert, dass ist typisch für dich Neji wirklich", grummelte Kiba vor sich hin. Neji machte unbeeindruckt mit dem Verbinden von Kibas Rücken weiter. Als er fertig war stand Kiba auf, zog sich seinen Pulli über und verschwand wieder im vorderen Teil der Höhle.

Neji schaute ihm hinterher. °Wieso hab ich ihn nicht aufgehalten? Wir hätten das klären können. Jetzt ist er sauer°, Neji schnaubte frustriert über seine Blödheit. Er schaute deprimiert den Fussboden der Höhle an bis, ihm auf einmal eine dampfende Tasse Tee unter die Nase gehalten wurde. Er sah auf. Kiba hielt sie ihm hin und wartete darauf, dass er sie ihm abnahm. Neji nahm die Tasse und Kiba schmiss ihm daraufhin mit, der nun freien Hand seine Schlafsachen entgegen. Neji fing sie etwas ungeschickt auf und sah zu wie Kiba sich ihm gegenüber setzte. " So wir klären das hier jetzt ein für alle Male", sprach Kiba und sah Neji scharf an " Ich habe keine Lust die nächten Tage einen Monolog mit mir zu führen". Er stellte seine Tasse mit Tee ab und wickelte sich in seine Decke ein. "Also Neji, so ganz egal kann dir der Kuss ja nicht gewesen sein. Sonst hättest du ihn ja nicht erwidert", sprach Kiba im ruhigen Ton. Neji sah Kiba nicht an.

Kiba wollte Neji nicht drängen, irgendwas schien den jungen Hyuga ja zu beschäftigen. °Allerdings kommen wir auch nicht weiter, wenn er keinen Ton sagt°. "Neji...?", fragte Kiba vorsichtig. Neji hob den Kopf und Kiba konnte in seine schneeweißen Augen blicken. " Hat dir der Kuss gefallen?", fragte Kiba ruhig. Neji sah ihn geschockt an. °Wäre auch untypisch für ihn gewesen, wenn er lange um den heißen Brei herumgeredet hätte°, Neji nahm einen Schkuck Tee. "Ja hat er", sagt Neji schließlich und konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seine Wangen schlich. Kiba sah zufrieden aus. °HA!!! Hab ichs doch gewusst°, dachte er triumpfierend. "Aber wenn es dir gefallen hat, wieso bist du dann abgehauen?" hakte Kiba nach. "Naja um ehrlich zu sein..." "Es war dein erster Kuss!", warf Kiba dazwischen. "Nein war es nicht!", erwiderte Neji gereizt. " Ohh du bist doch nicht 'Ungeküsst' wie alle sagen", ärgerte Kiba ihn. Der Schwarzhaarige verzog das Gesicht. "Schön das 'Die Anderen' alles besser wissen", giftete er zurück. "Jetzt werd doch nicht schon wieder sauer", beschwichtigte ihn Kiba. "DU wolltest doch ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit mir, also hör auf mir dazwischen zu quatschen und dich über mich lustig zu machen". Schweigen. "Jaa hast ja recht, entschuldige" murmelte der Rothaarige.

Beide tranken einen Schluck Tee bevor Neji wieder anfing. " Ehrlich gesagt war es das erste Mal, dass mich ein männliches Teammitglied oder überhaupt ein Mann geküsst hat", Kiba stutzte. "Ist das so ungewöhnlich?", fragte er. Neji sah ihn verwirrt an. "Jaaaaaaaa sonst hätt ich ja nicht so reagiert oder willst du mir erzählen, dass du immer alle deinen männlichen Teamkameraden abknutscht?" "Naja alle nicht... und immer trifft auch nicht so ganz zu aber das eine oder andere Mal schon... ja doch...ich Küss auch meine männlichen Teamkameraden".

Neji war sprachlos. Kiba gluckste. "Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, fragt doch einfach Shino", fügte er grinsend hinzu. Neji sah ihm immer noch sprachlos an. Sein Mund öffnete sich langsam um etwas zu sagen, nachdem er aber bemerkt hatte, dass eh nichts rauskommen würde schloss er ihn wieder. "Und bevor du weiterfragst...ja wir waren mal ein Paar aber das ist schon länger her", sagte Kiba. "Du...und Shino also wirklich DER SHINO?", fragte Neji verblüfft. "Kennst du einen Anderen?", kam es als Gegenfrage zurück. " Nein" "Na dann kannste dir ja denken welchen Shino ich meine", fügte Kiba hinzu.

Neji starrte seinen Tee an. °Der hat doch echt Nerven, dass muss man ihm ja lassen°, Neji stellte seinen Tee beiseite und wickelte sich in seine Schlafdecke. "Kalt?", fragte Kiba. Neji nickte. "Ich bin müde, erst den ganzen Tag durch diese eises Kälte stapfen und dann auch noch dieses Gefühls-Chaos. Wer würde da nicht Müde werden?", Neji zog die Decke enger um sich. "Gefühls-Chaos? Ich fand zumindest deine eine Reaktion recht eindeutig", grinste Kiba ihn an. Neji wurde rot. °War es denn so eindeutig?°, Neji sah zu Kiba. Der Rotschopf war immer noch am grinsen. " Wenn es dir gefallen hat wieso hast du den zweiten Kuss dann verweigert?". Neji sah zu Boden. "Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt gar nicht", gab er kleinlaut zu. Kiba war überrascht, er hätte jetzt eine genaue Schlussfolgerung und Erklärung von Neji erwartet. °Allerdings war so ein bisschen Unsicherheit ja auch nicht schlecht, kann man was draus machen°, dachte sich Kiba. Er stand auf und setzte sich mit Sack und Pack neben Neji.

Er sah Kiba leicht entsetzt an. " Was wird das jetzt?", fragte Neji nervös. " Och dann is' es nicht so kalt heute Nacht", grinste er ihn fröhlich ins Gesicht. Neji wurde nervös, Kiba so nah bei sich, machte ihn ganz fisselig. "Nervös?", fragte der Rotschopf. "Ein wenig", gestand Neji.

Beide saßen schweigend da. " Ist es dir unangenehm wenn ich hier sitze?", fragte Kiba. "Eigentlich nicht, es macht mich...wie schon gesagt ein wenig nervös", "Wieso? hast du Angst ich könne dich wieder Küssen?" "Vielleicht", gab Neji als Antwort. "Soll ich es tun?"

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Neji sah ihn an. "Soll ich ?", fragte Kiba nochmal. "ähhm...", mehr brachte Neji nicht zustande. °Aber warum denn nicht? Es ist doch nichts schlimmes dabei, oder?°, fragte er sich. Ganz langsam nickte Neji. Kiba lächelte, schälte sich aus seiner Decke und setzte sich, frech wie er nun mal war, genau vor Nejis Nase. "Bereit?", Kiba fragte lieber nochmal nach nicht, dass er sich noch eine Ohrfeige einfing. Neji nickte wieder.

Äusserlich war er vollkommen ruhig. Innerlich schwitzte er Blut und Wasser. Kiba beugte sich langsam nach vorne. Neji schluckte und schloss die Augen. Erst passierte gar nichts, dann spürte er zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tag Kibas Lippen.

Es war zärtlicher als beim ersten Mal. Kiba wollte ihn nicht gleich verschrecken.

Neji fühlte sich wohl. Wohler als beim ersten Mal. Das flaue Gefühl, welches er schon die ganze Zeit im Magen hatte verschwand allmählich. Der Schwarzhaarige entspannte sich mehr und mehr. Auch Kiba merkte das. Er fuhr Neji vorsichtig mit einer Hand durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar. Neji stöhnte in den Kuss hinein.

Ohne Vorwahnung zog Kiba sich wieder zurück. Neji sah ihn verwirrt an. " Was soll das?", fragte Neji verdutzt. "Ich dachte du türmst vielleicht wieder?", säuselte Kiba und sah ihn velsagend in die Augen. " Nein, diesmal nicht", flüsterte Neji "Ganz bestimmt nicht". Der Rothaarige grinste. "Kannst ja schnell umdisponieren Hyuga" neckte Kiba den älteren "Sollte man das als angehender Anbu nicht beherrschen?"erwiederte Neji belustigt. Beide fingen an zu lachen. Als sie sich wieder einbekommen hatten, fing Kiba an mit Nejis langen Haaren zu spielen. "Sie sind schön und auch überhaupt nicht splissig", stellte er verwundert fest. Er hob sie an und roch dran, °Und richen tun sie auch noch gut, nach Jasmin° stellte er fest. "Ich finde du riechst hervorragend". Kiba setzte sich unter leichten Protest auf Nejis Schoß, lehnte sich nach vorne und vergub sein Gesicht in Nejis Halsbeuge. Neji war erst ganz perplext von Kibas Aktion, fing dann aber nach kürzester Zeit an ihn durchs Haar zu kraulen."Wirklich?", fragte er nach."Mmmm...dein Geruch ist sehr angenehm und entspannend".Nejis Wangen nahmen einen Hauch von rosaner Farbe an. Das Kompliment gefiel ihm. Sie saßen eine halbe Ewigkeit so da. Bewegungslos nur aufeinander konzentierert. "Schön so, nicht war?", fragte Kiba. Er zog Nejis Pullover etwas zur Seite und fing an seine Haut zu Küssen. Neji legte seinen Kopf schräg und genoss die Liebkosungen. Kiba zog den Pullover weiter herunter um mehr Spielraum zu haben. Er fing an Nejis Schlüsselbein zu Küssen. In Neji stieg Hitze auf. Er wusste nicht woher sie kam, es war ihn auch egal. Sie erfüllte ihn auf eine ungewohnte Weise.

Er wollte Kiba für sich ganz alleine. Irgendwie störte dieses Stück Stoff auf einmal gewaltig. "Wenn ich noch mehr an deinem Pulli ziehe, reiß ich ihn kaputt" stellte Kiba enttäuscht fest, als er versuchte den Pulli noch weiter zu strapazieren. "Dann werd ich ihn wohl oder übel ausziehen müssen" beschloss Neji, schob Kiba weg und zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf und war ihn achtlos in die nächste Ecke. Kiba wusste nicht so recht wie er auf Nejis plötzliche Freizügigkeit reagieren sollte. Deswegen entschloss er sich sein Gegenüber erstmal ausgiebig zu betrachten.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Neji hatte, aus Kibas Sicht, einen Prachtkörper. Kein Fettpölsterchen zu viel, einen durchtrainierten Waschbrettbauch, nicht zu stark ausgebildet aber doch gut sichtbar. Kiba leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen. Neji grinste "Scheinbar biste nicht ganz abgewandt von mir" sagte Neji und zog Kiba zu sich zurück. "Mach keine Witze", forderte Kiba ihn auf. "Dazu sag ich doch nicht 'nein' " säuselte er, küsste Nejis Schlüsselbein und wanderte langsam in die tieferen Bereiche ab.

Neji stöhnte auf.

Keine seiner Ex-Freundinnen hatte ihn solch ein Gefühl geben können, wie Kiba es gerade tat. Kiba war erregt, zweifelsohne. Er war von Nejis Schoß runtergerutscht, nicht, dass es dort nicht bequem war, nein es ging viel mehr darum, dass man einige Körperstellen von dort nicht gut erreichen konnte. Kiba leckte Neji kurz über seinen Bauch und genoss das Gefühl, welches sich in ihm ausbreitete. Er wollte ihn hier und jetzt. Der Rotschopf sah Neji verführerisch in die Augen und hob sein Gesicht ganz nah an das von Neji. Sie wahren nur Millimeter entfernt und spielten mit der Distanz. "Wie weit würdest du heute mit mir gehen" fragte Kiba Neji und leckte verführerisch über dessen Lippen. Neji beugte sich vor und verwickelte Kiba in einen heißen Zugenkuss. "Weiter als du vielleicht denken magst" antwortete er bei der Unterbrechung des Kusses, den Kiba aber ohne umschweife gleich fortsetzte.

Kiba leckte Neji über seine Lippen. Als Neji ihm aber mal Einlass gewährte, er forschte er dessen Mundhöhle weiter. Diesmal fordernder. Er fuhr Neji mit der Händen über den Oberkörper und erforschte ihn. Seine Haut war weich, was Kiba nicht unbedingt erwartet hätte. Der Rothaarige fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand über die Narbe, die Neji von den Kampf mit Kimimaru davongetragen hatte. Neji zuckte leicht als Kiba sie berührte. "Tut's noch immer weh?" fragte Kiba. "Machmal...aber nicht mehr so häufig wie früher". Kiba fuhr vorsichtig mit der Hand drüber und küsste sie. Neji legte den Kopf zurück und fuhr Kiba mit seiner rechten Hand durch sein strubbeliges Haar. Kiba setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin, rutschte wieder auf Nejis Schoß und fing an seinen Pulli auszuziehen.

Wäre sein Oberkörper nicht fast komplett bandagiert gewesen, wäre er durchaus ansehnlich gewesen. Neji betrachtete traurig die Bandagen. "Schade, dass dieser Spinner dich so verunstaltet hat", er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über den frisch angelegten Verband. Kiba grinsten verschmitzt "Man kann halt nicht alles haben ne?" Er zwinkerte Neji zu. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste leicht, setzte sich auf und fing an den Rotschopf zu küssen. °Verband hin Verband her...°dachte Neji ° seine Muskel kann man immer noch fühlen°. Neji grinste. Er drehte Kiba auf den Rücken und setze sich nun mal auf seinen Schoß. °Drehen wir den Spieß doch mal um°. Neji fing wieder an Kiba auf den Mund zu Küssen und wanderte dann weiter zu seinem Hals. Kiba fing bei Nejis Berührungen zu stöhnen und legte seinen Kopf schief. "Neji, wenn du so weitermachst bekomm ich noch nen Knutschfleck" "darauf bin ich aus". Neji ließ von Kibas Hals ab und begann an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

Kiba fuhr währendessen mit seinen Händen über Nejis Rücken. Trotz, dass seine Fingernägel leicht krallenartig waren und Kiba schon nicht mehr ganz so Herr seiner Sinne war, achtete er darauf den Rücken von seinem Liebsten nicht allzusehr zu verletzten.

Kiba Hände fanden immer weiter ihren Weg nach unten. Bis sie schließlich an Nejis Hose ankamen. Der Rotschopf begann vorsichtig seine Hände unter Nejis Hose zu schieben. Neji zog scharf Luft ein als Kibas Finger vorsichtig über seinen Hintern fuhren.

"Ohhh Gott Kiba", stöhnte er auf. "Alles ok?", fragte Kiba irritiert. "Jaaaa alles ok", Neji atmete ruckartig ein und aus. "Wollen wir wirklich weitermachen oder warten bis wir in Konoha sind?", fragte der Rotschopf vorsichtshalber nochmal nach."Bitte?! Du machs mich hier jetzt erst heiß und rattig wie sonstwas und nun willst du aufhören?", fragte Neji entsetzt. "Naja nicht, dass es dir hier jetzt zu unangenehm wird" "Im Gengenteil Kiba", sprach der Schwarzhaarige nun mit ruhigeren Atem, während er Kibas Wange berührte. "Solch ein wohliges, angenehmes Gefühl hat mir noch keiner verschafft". Kiba lächelte zufrieden. "Dann brauch ich mir also keine Sorgen um dich machen, wenn wir etwas intimer werden?", während er sprach fing er an Nejis Hose aufzuknöpfen."Nicht im Geringsten". Neji knabberte weiter an dem Ohrläppchen, von seinen jüngeren Teampartner umher. Kiba lies ein leises Wimmern hören. "Empfindlich an der Stelle?", eigentlich war die Frage von Neji eher rhetorisch, da Kibas Reaktion für sich sprach.

Kiba war in einem Rausch aus Gefühlen, Düften und Instinkten. Als ein Inuzuka nahm er die Umwelt ein wenig anders war als der Rest seiner Mitmenschen. Besonders intensiv waren für ihn die Gerüche, die sich zur Zeit in der Umgebung befanden. Der Geruch von der modrigen Umgebung vermischte sich langsam mit dem geruch von Schweiß, Jasmin, Erotik und Sex. Da Neji auf Kibas schoß saß konnte er die Erektion des älteren deutlich spüren. Er stöhnte auf als Neji seine Hüfte bewegte. Neji hatte sich von Kibas Ohrläppchen abgewand und wanderte weiter nach unten.

Er konnte spüren, wie Kibas Fingernägel über seine Haut glitten. Sie hinterliesen ein angehmes prickeldes Gefühl. Neji stoppte bei Kibas Hüften. °Irgendwie...fühlt sich das seltsam an was ich hier mache°, er hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, bei den Gadanken an das was kommen würde. Es ist nicht so, dass er noch nie Sex hatte aber halt immer nur mit Frauen und nie mit Männern.

"Wieso hörst du auf?" beschwerte sich Kiba mit einem leisen Wimmern. "Ich...naja ich hab so was noch nie vorher gemacht", gab Neji kleinlaut zu. Kiba stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen ab um Neji in die Augen zu sehen. " Neji...denk einfach mal nicht über alles nach was du tust. Lass den Dingen, die in just jenem Augenblick in deinen Kopf kommen einfach mal freien Lauf", Neji starrte Kiba verwirrt an. "Ausserdem...", Kiba setzte sich aufrecht hin " find ich's nicht schlimm, wenn man mich auch mal mit rauen Händen anpackt". Kiba setzte eins seiner dreckigsten Grinsen auf. Neji klappte der Mund auf. "Du bist pervers", stellte er fest. "Nein Neji, der ganze Rest ist zu normal", antwotete Kiba belustigt. Er zog Neji auf seinen Schoß und fing an seine Hose nach unten zu ziehen. "Lass dich einfach mal führen, gib die Kontrolle mal ab, fass vertrauen", flüsterte Kiba ihn ins Ohr.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Neji ließ sich fallen und Kibas Arme fingen ihn auf. Für ihn war es sehr angenehm mal die Kontrolle abzugeben. Sich so zu geben wie er war. Nicht immer nur 'Mr. Eisschrank', der Mann mit der Eisernen Maske, die nie eine Art von Emotion preisgab.

Sondern sich mal als Mensch zeigen als der, der er war...der er wirklich war.

Neji lies sich zurückfallen, er war am schwitzen. Beide Jungs hatte sich inzwischen komplett entkleidet. Die nackte Haut ihrer Körper rieb sich aneinander. Sex lag in der Luft. Neji war trotz, der für ihn recht ungewohnten Lage und Position noch recht entspannt. Kiba hatte die Führung übernommen und saß nun auf ihn. Der Jüngere lehnte sich nach vorne und flüsterte ihn ins Ohr. "Bereit?", fragte er. Neji nickte nur zustimmend. Der Rotschopf platzierte sich selber vor Nejis After und drang dann langsam in Neji ein.

Neji schrie auf. Zuerst war es schmerzhaft, dann aber nach einiger Zeit mischte sich ein Gefühl von Befriedigung und aufkommernder Lust mit unter den Schmerz. Das Gefühl überwältigte ihn. "Kiiiiiba" stöhnte er leise.

Der Angesprochen hatte seine Augenlieder fast geschlossen und genoss einfach nur dei Erregung, die er im Moment spürte. Er verweilte einige Minuten in der Position um Neji die Möglichkeit zu geben sich an die, für ihn ungewöhnliche Lage zu gewöhnen. "Kiiiba bitte", kam es leise wimmernd von Neji °Nimm mich doch endlich! Lass mich hier nicht betteln!°. Der Jüngere kam dem Bitten seines Partners nach und fing an sich zu bewegen. Erst langsam und vorsichtig, damit Neji sich anpassen konnte, dann schneller und wilder. Kiba entwich ein stiller Schrei als Neji seine Hüfte Kiba's entgegen schob.

Langsam fanden beide ihren Ryhmus. Es war eine Leidenschaft, die von beiden ausging.

Neji fühlte seinen Orgasmus kommen. Die einzige Vorwarnung war die Kontraktion seiner Muskeln, bevor er spürte, wie sich die warmen Substanz über Kibas Bauch verteilte. Von seinen Orgasmus in den siebten Himmel befördert, spürte er nur noch teilweise, wie sich Kiba in ihm ergoss. Was er jedoch kurz darauf spürte war ein Schmerz in seiner rechten Schulter.

Kiba hatte sich kurz nach seinem eigenen Orgasmus nach vorne gebeugt und ihm in die Schulter gebissen und zwar nicht gerade zart.

Neji schrie auf. Nicht laut aber in einer Lautstärke, die den Rotschopf wieder auf die Erde zurückholten. Der Jüngere öffnete erschöpft seine Augen und sah durch seine roten Haarsträhenen das Neji blutete. "Ohhh", kam es erschrocken von ihm. Er selber hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er seinen Lover gebissen hatte. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftig gewesen, sich seinem Orgasmus hinzugeben. "Entschuldige", sagte er leise zu Neji und fing an das Blut von Nejis Schulter zu lecken. Neji zog scharf Luft ein als Kibas Zuge die Bissstelle berührten. Es brannte höllisch. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und drehte den Kopf weg. Kiba leckte, von Neijs Reaktion unbeeindruckt, weiter die Wunde sauber. Nach einiger Zeit verschwand der brennende Schmerz und Neji drehte sich wieder zu Kiba hin. "besser ?", fragte dieser und sah Neji in die Augen. "ja danke". Er lehnte sich zu Kiba nach vorne und berührte dessen Stirn mit seiner Eigenen. "Sorry nochmal wegen der Bissswunde" kam es von Kiba. Neji schüttelte den Kopf. "Deswegen nicht. Is' doch sexy". Kiba gluckste.

Beide lagen einige Minuten unbewegt da. Dann rollte sich Kiba von Neji runter und legte sich neben ihn. Neji zog die beiden Decken enger um sie herum. "Müde?" fragte Kiba nur. Neji gähnte und nickte erschöpft. "Ich auch" gab er zu. Kiba kuschelte sich enger an Neji herran. "schlaf gut" sagte er noch zu Neji, bevor er ihn noch einen Gute Nacht Kuss auf den Mund hauchte. Er hörte nur noch ein zustimmendes "hmmmmm", dann war Neji eingeschlafen. Kiba senkte wieder den Kopf und machte es sich selber bei seinem Lover bequem, nur um kurze Zeit später selber wegzudösen.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Geweckt wurden beide am nächste Morgen recht unsanft von Akamaru. Der Hund schien ordentlich beleidigt zu sein, dass sein Herrchen ihn so vernachlässigt hatte und zog gnadenlos an der Decke von den beiden. Kiba kämpfte kurz um das kostbare Stück Stoff, gab aber schnell wieder auf, da Akamaru mittlerweile die Größe eines mittelgroßen Ponys angenommen hatte und wesentlich kräftiger war als sein Herrchen. Wieder willig standen beide also auf. Sie sprachen bis zum Frühstück kein Wort miteinander. Noch viel zu müde um irgendetwas zu sagen, machten sie Früstück. Sie verstanden sich auch so, ohne Worte. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Neji denen, dass er gestern das erste Mal Sex mit einen Jungen hatte und auch noch mit einem, den er vor gut zwei Jahren nicht mal für nennenswert hielt. Schön hatten er es schon gefunden gestern. Die Liebkosungen, Die Küsse, Die Tatsache das Kiba seinen Namen in fast allen Tonlagen gestöhnt und geschrien hatte. Die wesentliche Frage, die ihn beschäftigte war jedoch die °Wie es denn jetzt weitergehen soll. War das Gestern nur ein einfacher One-Night-Stand gewesen? Oder war da mehr hinter°. Kiba quälte dieselbe Frage. Er wusste nicht so richtig in welcher Beziehung er sich nun eigentlich von Neji angezogen fühlte. °Ist es nun rein Körperlich oder ist da doch mehr als ich im Moment sehe?°.

Beide verließen die kleine Höhle wieder, voll bekleidet und bepackt, mit allen ihren Habseligkeiten. Akamaru lief fröhlich, kläffend vorraus. Der Schneesturm schien sich über Nacht gebessert zu haben. Man konnte nun das Ende des Gebirges erkennen und das davorliegende Tal, welches unter Schneemassen begraben schien. Das Trio stand auf einer Klippe und betrachtete den Anblick. "Schön nicht war?" ,sagte Kiba schließlich. "Jaa eine Augenweide", stimmte Neji zu. Beide sahen sich zu ersten Mal an diesen Tag in die Augen und mussten lächeln. Die Errinerung von Gestern stahl sich wieder in ihre Köpfe und Beide wandten sich wieder ab. "Lass uns weitergehen" schlug Neji vor und drehte sich um. "Was wird nun aus uns?"

Kiba hatte die entscheidende Frage in die Luft geworfen. Neji blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Kiba sah ihn in die Augen. "Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt", gab er zu. Stille... "War das jetzt mehr oder war ich für dich nur ein Spaß für eine Nacht, der dir was Neus beibringen konnte?", fragte Kiba mit kalten Ton. Neji erschrak bei der kälte in Kibas Stimme. °Was ist er für mich? auf jedenfall kein Spaß für eine Nacht. soviel steht fest ...aber was ist er dann?°. Kiba schien zu ahnen worüber Neji grübelte. Er selber war sich auch nicht sicher, aber eins wollte er auf keinen Fall. Das es hier einfach so endete. Er wollte das Neji bei ihm blieb. Ob es Liebe war...das wusste er nicht. Vielleicht würde die Zeit es ihm dann nach und nach zeigen.

Neji drehte sich wieder zu ihm hin. Ohne das Kiba es erwartet hätte küsste Neji ihn. Es war ein zärtlicher Kuss. Keiner von beiden vertiefte ihn groß, um den moment nicht zu zerstören. Kiba spürte wie es in seinen Magen kribbelte. Dann war es vorbei. "Ich weiß nicht Kiba, ich weiß nicht was das da ist, was ich für dich empfinde. Ich weiß nur, dass es ein sehr intensives und starkes Gefühl ist, welches ich sehr genieße. Ich würde gerne bei dir bleiben und schauen ob es das ist was ich vermute." "Und was vermutest du?", fragte Kiba nun nach. Sein Bauch machte Purzelbäume, so verdammt nervös war er, warum? er hatte keine Ahnung. Neij wurde leicht rot und sah zur Seite. "Das ich dabei bin mich in dich zu verlieben...wenn ich es nicht schon längst getan habe". Kiba machte große Augen und ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Er packte Neji an der Hand und ging gut gelaunt weiter. Neji erschrak, als Kiba ihn so plötzlich mit sich zog. "Kiba was soll das?" fragte der Langhaarige. "Ich weiß nicht", gestand er. "Ich bin glücklich. Irgendwie habe ich wohl gehofft, dass du das sagst". Kiba lächelte glücklich. Dann blieb er so plötzlich stehen, so dass Neji fast in ihn hinein glaufen wäre. "Wollen wir es zusammen versuchen?" fargte der Rotschopf seinen Partner. Neji lächelte zufrieden. "Gern...sehr gern sogar".

"Waff, waff" von Akamaru kam ein lautes Kläffen. Er wollte zurück nach Hause, ihm war es hier eindeutig zu ungemütlich. Kiba und Neji gingen den Rest des Weges meinst schweigend, nebeneinander her. Es war nun nicht mehr weit nach Konoha und sie hetzten nicht mehr. Beide wollten die verbliebene Zeit, die ihnen zu Zweit noch blieb nutzen, bevor sie erstmal wieder von ihren Familien in Beschlag genommen werden würden.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Beide wussten nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte, wenn sie Konoha erreichten würden. Manche ihrer Shinobi und Konoichi Kollegen pflegten ein ausgelassenes Liebesleben, da sie nie wussten, wann ihr Leben zuende gehen würde. Auch Kiba und Neji hatte einen Hang dazu, ihr Leben möglichst intensiv zu leben und jeden Moment zu nutzen, der sich ihnen bot. Beide waren sich aber nun einig, dass sie diese Momente nun möglichst zusammenleben wollten und zu versuchen das Beste aus ihrer, noch so frischen Beziehung zu machen. Es würde kein einfacher Weg werden, darüber waren sich Beide einig. Aber beide wussten auch das Schmerz, Leid, Freude und Glück sich zu Zweit besser leben ließen als alleine. Sie würden ihren Weg gehen, gemeinsam. Mit allen Höhen und Tiefen, die dazugehören würden. Gemeinsam würden sie es genießen. Ihr Leben.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

1:55 Uhr Sonntag, 26 August 2007 "Hide behind snow and ice" wurde soeben, nach Wochenlagen überlegen und einem hin und her fertig gestell! Ich bin mal so egoistisch und gratuliere mir selber ;-) und nun Gute Nacht!!!

Und? und? und? wie war sie? erzählt es mir bitte!!! ich hab mir echt mühe gegeben mit der Lemon Szene...es war meine allererste. Also hab mit dem Abschnitt noch ein wenig gnade mit mir ". Alles andere dürft ihr aber wie gewohnt knallhart bewerten!!

Und diesen unterstrichenen Abschnitt habe ich wirklich um 1:55 Uhr geschrieben kein Witz! Ich war hundemüde und stolz wie ein Pfau, dass ich sie endlich fertig hatte!!!

Also...

Wir sehen uns dann (hoffentlich) bei meiner nächsten FF wieder.

PS: Mal sone Frage zum Schluss...was haltet ihr eigentlich von ner Fortsetzungs FF mit dem Pairing KibaNeji? Wer das was für euch? oder lieber nicht?


End file.
